Permuted Press Wiki
Welcome to the Permuted Press Wiki Permuted Press is an independent publisher specializing in apocalyptic fiction and has emerged as one of the leading publishers in the zombie genre. Several Permuted titles have become cult favorites and bestsellers within the genre including J.L. Bourne's DAY BY DAY ARMAGEDDON, Z.A. Recht's Morningstar Saga: PLAGUE OF THE DEAD and THUNDER AND ASHES, Kim Paffenroth's DYING TO LIVE series, Peter Clines' EX-HEROES, and Craig DiLouie's THE INFECTION. Bibliography The following are Permuted titles (novels, anthologies and collections) listed in reverse chronological order of publication. NOVELS *''Kings of the Dead'' by Tony Faville *''Down the Road: The Fall of Austin'' by Bowie Ibarra *''Empire's End'' by David Dunwoody *''The Desert'' by Bryon Morrigan *''Dying to Live: Last Rites'' by Kim Paffenroth *''New Zed Order: Survive'' by Todd Sprague *''The Infection'' by Craig DiLouie *''Buck Alice and the Actor-Robot'' by Walter Koenig *''Heart of Scars'' by Brian P. Easton *''Dead Earth: The Vengeance Road'' by Mark Justice & David T. Wilbanks *''Dead Earth: The Green Dawn'' by Mark Justice & David T. Wilbanks *''Dying to Live'' by Kim Paffenroth (Gallery/Pocket Books edition) *''Robinson Crusoe (The Eerie Adventures of the Lycanthrope)'' by Daniel Defoe, H.P. Lovecraft and Peter Clines *''Eleven Twenty-Three'' by Jason S Hornsby *''Crusade'' by Tony Monchinski *''Autobiography of a Werewolf Hunter'' by Brian P Easton *''Valley of the Dead (The Truth Behind Dante's Inferno)'' by Kim Paffenroth *''Empire'' by David Dunwoody (Gallery/Pocket Books edition) *''Ex-Heroes'' by Peter Clines *''Domain of the Dead'' by Iain McKinnon *''Day by Day Armageddon: Beyond Exile'' by J. L. Bourne (Gallery/Pocket Books) *''The Dead'' by Mark E. Rogers *''Plague of the Dead: The Morningstar Saga'' by Z.A. Recht (Gallery/Pocket Books edition) *''Day by Day Armageddon'' by J. L. Bourne (Gallery/Pocket Books edition) *''John Dies at the End'' by David Wong (St. Martin's Press edition) *''The Estuary'' by Derek Gunn *''After Twilight: Walking With the Dead'' by Travis Adkins *''Dying to Live: Life Sentence'' by Kim Paffenroth *''Eden'' by Tony Monchinski *''Bestial: Werewolf Apocalypse'' by William D. Carl *''Every Sigh, the End'' by Jason S. Hornsby *''The Oblivion Society'' by Marcus Alexander Hart *''Roses of Blood on Barbwire Vines'' by D.L. Snell *''Down the Road: On the Last Day'' by Bowie Ibarra *''Twilight of the Dead'' by Travis Adkins [[Anthologies|''ANTHOLOGIES]] *Elements of the Apocalypse by DL Snell, John Sunseri, R. Thomas Riley, and Ryan C. Thomas *''The World is Dead edited by Kim Paffenroth *''Robots Beyond'' edited by Lane Adamson *''Monstrous: 20 Tales of Giant Creature Terror'' edited by Ryan C. Thomas *''History is Dead'' edited by Kim Paffenroth [[The Undead|'The Undead']] *''Headshot Quartet'' by DL Snell, John Sunseri, Ryan C. Thomas & Dave Dunwoody *''Flesh Feast (vol 3)'' edited by DL Snell and Travis Adkins *''Skin and Bones (vol 2)'' edited by DL Snell and Travis Adkins *''The Undead'' edited by DL Snell and Elijah Hall Cthulhu Unbound *''Cthulhu Unbound 3'' edited by David Conyers and Brian M. Sammons *''Cthulhu Unbound²'' edited by John Sunseri and Thom Brannan *''Cthulhu Unbound'' edited by Thom Brannan and John Sunseri COLLECTIONS *''Stories for the End of the World'' by Eric Shapiro *''Season of Rot'' by Eric S. Brown *''Madmen's Dreams'' by Eric S. Brown Latest activity Category:Browse